Timeline
The history of the world of burkhangüi starts with the event known as the Godfall. All events before that are myths and legend and the subject of much debate among historians. Many nations and races have different names for certain events and even the world at large. Most of the words used on this wiki are the terminology of the empire of Tharkatulûk since most of the player characters herald from these lands. 0 AG (After Godfall): The remnants of Tanacātēlatani, the ancient goddess of life, light and good finally managed to defeat their creator's brother Amatsumikubo the master of all evil. Yet instead of ending him forever the god split himself into many different fragments. Some managed to escape the grasp of the gods and would shape into deities themselves. Others merged with some of the celestial beings present, granting them greater powers but changing them forever and others were successfully sealed away on other planes. Some of these fragments would corrupt the very planes that were supposed to hide them creating the Nine hells of Baator and the endless Abyss respectively. 10 AG: After a decade of restoring the damage that was done in the war of the gods, also known as the dawn wars. The planet was finally made habitable again and the gods started to guide the races their creator had made. While some of the less good inclined gods took upon themselves the duty to guide the corrupted races of Amatsumikubo. 36 AG: With the help of the gods, monsters are driven away and hunted to the verge of extinction. Civilisation rise and prosper and quickly independent cities form into leagues and kingdoms. Beautiful castles, palaces and temples are created and a golden era follows. 87 AG: The last of the monsters within any kingdom's borders are hunted down. The only place where such beings can be found now is in unhabitable lands and frontiers that have yet to be tamed. 123 AG: The constant corruption of the remnants of Amatsumikubo has fully turned the once harmless planes it was hidden in, into planes of Lawful Evil and Chaotic evil forces respectively. The fragments stored have formed into the rulers of the planes. Ogbuna lord of the nine hells and Sakuhara, queen of the abyss. 125 AG: A pact is made between the nine hells and the abyss by its rulers. A temporal alliance and ceasefire to invade the world of the mortal races. This would be the start of the Infernal wars. 135 AG; Gods have fought in the great war against the endless hordes of the realms below. But every creature that was slain would be restored in their own realm and simply travel back to fight once again. Entire kingdoms have fallen in the battle and death roam the land. The only ones that prosper were the creatures that were almost exterminated once and are mostly ignored by the infernal legion and the demonic horde. With no other choice, the good and neutral gods come together for a massive ritual. A large barrier is cast to seal the primordial plane from all others. No longer can creatures freely travel between the planes like was once the case. Instead, the mere act of teleportation would cost tremendous amounts of energy and powerful beings would be rejected from the plane entirely, including the gods themselves. Yet they left themselves a caveat, outsiders could grant power and aid to the inhabitants of the plane. This mighty spell would be the end of the Infernal wars, the time when gods roamed the land as well as the beginning of clerics, druids and warlocks. 146 AG: The races take much longer to recover from the infernal war than with the war of the dawn. This time the monsters are much more difficult to drive back without the aid of the gods themselves and many guardians of the good races died in the constant wars. Several small cities bundle together to form The brass league. Promising military aid, supply and favourable trading conditions with one another. On the west coast, landlocked cities bundle together to form The kingdom of Evouia. On the east coast, the dwarves settle down in the mountains. Building a massive stronghold of massive underground cities that are linked to each other with underground tunnels named the deeproads. On the border of the dwarven kingdom, major elven settlements start to appear, each independent of another. 254 AG: After over a hundred years of war, once again have monsters and creatures of evil been driven back. Most have fled to the Underdark. A massive region of underground tunnels and caves far below the surface where few dare to enter. Other continents are ruled by monsters entirely and they resist any attempt of expansion. 432 AG: The time of prosperity comes to end due to a threat from the far east. Monsters were finally driven off the continent when a massive dragon gathered the creatures under her banner and leads an invasion over the seas into the elven lands. Many underestimate the threat at first and by the time allies have raised their armies, one-third of the elven cities had already fallen. 433 AG The war is in full swing and the elven lands have already fallen to monstrous forces. In the largest battle of the war so far, the battle of the plains of Aksildar, their leader finally showed herself. The Ancient blue dragon, Empress Tessarion, the lightning queen. The elven hero Galadriel is slain into a battle and his head is put into a box and sent towards the capital of the Kal-Sharok with a very simple message. "You are next." 434 AG Most of the dwarven settlements outside the mountains have been pillaged and burned and the dwarves have fled into their heavily fortified mountain strongholds that have managed to hold against the tide of monsters so far. 437 AG: The war comes to a slow halt as the empire of the blue empress has expended from the ice realms on the north of the continent to the deserts of the south. The only thing that remains on the land that is not separated by the brass sea is the kingdom of the dwarves that manages to hold. Eventually, a treaty is made where the leaders of the monsters promise to stop their wars in exchange for keeping the territories that they have already conquered. This treaty is not accepted by the elves who have lost their homeland and are reduced to homeless wanderers. Besides what good is the word of a creature of evil? Category:History